genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
The Only Me I Know/Transcript
"Belgrade" by Battle Tapes ---- (planes whooshing) Jodie: This gen:LOCK crap was supposed to help us. Now we gotta fight it? Chase: Would now be a good time to try one of those opening lines? Chase: Okay, maybe not. I know things look pretty messed up, but I wanted to check in-- Miranda: How many of you are there? Chase: I'm the only me I know. Miranda: Only you, and the other mecha that talked like you with your moves. Showed up out of nowhere, just like only you. Chase: I promise you I'm gonna find out what's up. So, are we good? Miranda: Are we. How am I supposed to know what we are if I don't even know what you are? Chase: Miranda. Miranda: If that thing that just attacked us is also you, then which one of you is my Chase? Both? Neither? Or did my Chase die four years ago? ---- (planes whooshing) (Cammie yawns then sighs) Yaz: You okay? Chase: The whole time. What if he's been lying to us the whole time? Yaz: You and I owe Dr. Weller much. The benefit of the doubt at the very least. Chase: Able, location of Dr. Weller. Able: Dr. Weller is on the East Observation Deck. ---- (Cammie hums before Henry and Cammie wave at each other) Cammie: Where are they taking them? Valentina: Debrief, presumably. Then wherever home is for them. Leon: Hey, GL. Valentina: Hm? Leon: We're gonna do a review, dissect your mission performance. Valentina: You're relentless. Kazu: (in Japanese) What is everybody's deal? We actually won a battle. We should raise a glass. Leon: What, do you want a party? Is that how the world works? You finish a mission, and someone hangs a banner with your names on it, throws a little confetti? Just be in North Common in an hour. ---- (Chase sighs) Doctor Weller: You ever wonder why we're here? Chase: Only every day since New York. I figured out why the Colonel made me that offer. Doctor Weller: Pardon? Chase: To transfer back to the Vanguard, and why you started crunching on the new toys. Both of you knew what this thing might be, and neither one of you told us what was up. Doctor Weller: Better not to raise alarm until we knew for certain. Chase: Better for who? It's GL tech, isn't it? Doctor Weller: Yes. At its core, is likely one of our brains. Chase: You're really gonna make me ask? Who's running on it, Doc?! Doctor Weller: There is a very good chance that it is you in there, Julian. Another instance of you. Your nemesis. Chase: You said you couldn't make copies. Doctor Weller: I said I wasn't making copies. I never said I couldn't, or didn't. We started backing you up the instant the gen:LOCK initiative began. ---- (slow, dramatic piano music) Doctor Weller: As the first person identified as gen:LOCK compatible, you were designated one of the most valuable members of the Vanguard, Of the entire Polity, really. When they detected your S and R beacon, you provided a much-needed glimmer of hope after such a terrible day. Doctor Weller: You clung to life with ferocity. And you took the deal. Worked in secret while we got gen:LOCK up and running. (music continues playing) Doctor Weller: You learned how to run, and then it was time to learn how to walk. Doctor Weller: At the beginning, we had precisely two of the brains. Every time we uploaded you to one, we shunted a copy to the other. Doctor Weller: You were ready for missions much earlier than anticipated. Your successes were incredibly encouraging. Doctor Weller: The Colonel's interest in gen:LOCK reached a fever pitch. As did the Union's. (slow, dramatic piano music) Doctor Weller: It went to hell. They were waiting. Threw everything they had into capturing you. You disappeared. Doctor Weller: We had your body. We had your mind. A copy of it, anyhow. We restored your backup, made you whole again. Doctor Weller: The practice of copying ended, and the gen:LOCK program continued. ---- Chase: You told me that mission was scrubbed. Doctor Weller: That we'd had a malfunction and the system was offline for a couple of hours before we could restore you. Chase: You lied. (ominous music) Doctor Weller: Yes. I lied. (alarm blaring) Able: All crews, defensive battle stations. All crews, defensive battle stations. This is not a drill. Doctor Weller: What is that? (electric whoosh sound as Behemoth uncloaks) Chase: Karma. Doctor Weller: Chase, you have to know, I... ---- (dramatic music as alarm continues) (turrets whirring and clunking) Ops officer: Union Behemoth has dropped quantum cloak. Distance, two klicks. Colonel Marin: Scramble alert fighters. Ground companies to follow plan Alpha. Comms officer: Colonel, Union is broadcasting in the clear. They're including a Vanguard ident code. Colonel Marin: Continue deploying defenses. Comms officer: Ma'am, the code is Lieutenant Chase's. Colonel Marin: Start the channel. (ominous music) Nemesis: (distorted) Colonel. Hello. G-Goodbye. Colonel Marin: Who am I addressing? Nemesis: (distorted) (chuckles) Who would you like it to be? Doctor Weller: Oh, Chase. What did they do to you? Nemesis: (distorted) Why am I still here? Why do I hear new voices in my head? Colonel Marin: Status of the Hammer system? Able: Stage three test fire can be available in approximately 10 minutes. Colonel Marin: Proceed. Doctor Weller: You have to know we tried to find you. Nemesis: (distorted) You lost your chance. And now, there's no choice. Kill the copy. Doctor Weller: There is always a choice. Whatever they've said to you, done to you-- Nemesis: (distorted) Kill the copy. Doctor Weller: Julian, please return to us and I promise you I will do everything in my power to help you. Nemesis: (distorted) You can't. Fix me. Want out. The Union. Doctor Weller: Julian, they cannot promise you a return to your body. It will not work that way. But maybe we can find an alternative. Nemesis: Want out. Hello. G-Goodbye-- (explosion) Doctor Weller: Chase! (dramatic music) Chase: Oh, you want out? I can help with that. Nemesis: (distorted) Kill the copy! (chase grunting) (firing) (dramatic music as Behemoth releases Union mechs and fighters) (turret hatch covers opening, turrets whirring and firing) ---- Yaz: Doctor, what's happening? Doctor? Cammie: Look! Valentina: Bozhe moi! Yaz: Into the pods, now! ---- Leon: As soon as we're up on the other side, hook right. We gotta make it to zone three, fast as possible. Get ready to run. Miranda, you copy that? Miranda? Miranda! Miranda: Yeah, let's go. Engineer: Get down! Watch your head. (whirring) ---- Yaz: Move! (guns firing) (Kazu war cry) (Cammie yells and fires) (Razors firing missles) (planes whooshing) (guns firing) (Cammie reloading guns) Valentina: Urra! (sniper reloading and firing) (dramatic music) (planes whooshing) (heavy firing) ---- Valentina: Kazu, check your six! Kazu: (in Japanese) My six? What? Valentina: Kazu, let me join you! Kazu: I got this! Valentina: Kazu! (dramatic music) ---- (both grunt) (metal clangs) Kazu: Hm. ---- Yaz: Chase, we should try to fight him together! Chase: What's stopping you? Yaz: No, I mean really together. Chase: Let's not do this now. ---- Able: Intruder alert. Exterior breaches on levels 20 through 25. Colonel Marin: Security, repel the intruders. Seal all blast doors! (tense music) (guns firing) Able: All stations, Union troops have entered the base. Repeat, Union troops have entered the base. (static sound as camera is destroyed) Colonel Marin: Weller, we're breached! Their main contingent is headed your way. Doctor Weller: We shouldn't be a burden much longer. I'd like to request an extended use of one of your transports. Colonel Marin: Understood. Let us know when you're on the move. Doctor Weller: gen:LOCK team, get your Holons back to your transport and prepare for download. Cammie: What? We're nowhere near uptime. Doctor Weller: You're in danger. Do you hear? Kazu: (in Japanese) We know we're in danger! Yaz: Doctor, what's wrong? Doctor Weller: Now, Yasamin! There are enemies in the base. Your bodies are in danger. (omnious music) Yaz: Chase, fall back! Chase: He doesn't mean me. Yaz: Chase! Chase: My body can't run, Yaz. ---- (dramatic music) (Caliban destroys Union drone) Doctor Weller: Are the Holons secure? Yaz: We're loaded up. Cammie: What the hell's happening? Doctor Weller: No time! They're coming for you. Get ready to run. Doctor Weller: Kazu, that seems about your speed. Take it. Valentina, energy rifle there. Yaz: Doctor? Doctor Weller: Time to fly again, little bird. Look after your teammates. Yaz: Y-You're coming with us. Doctor Weller: I'll join you when I can. Doctor Weller: Caliban, you do not leave their side. Omega protocols apply. Acknowledge? (beeping) Cammie: Are you fucking kidding me? Doctor Weller: You'll hear from me once you're away. Look after each other till then. Go! Go! Take that lift. (firing) (dramatic music) Doctor Weller I recommend you back away from the lift now. You won't be following them. (Weller grunts) Doctor Weller: You're here for the gen:LOCK technology? You can't have my kids, but I have something new right here. Doctor Weller: Take it, with my compliments. (explosion) ---- Yaz: No, no, no. Kazu: (in Japanese) Barracks? (Kazu grunts as he pries open elevator door with Caliban) Valentina: Close enough. We can cut over to the central lift. (firing followed by explosion) Yaz: Cammie, how many? Cammie: Enough to fuck us. (firing) (ominous music) Cammie: In here, in here! Cammie: Come on, come on! (electric whoosh sound as a wall projection covers the door) Valentina: What the hell just happened? Cammie: I used MR to hide the door. I didn't know if it would work on their system, but-- Oh no. Kazu: (in Japanese) Ah man, Leon's "debrief." Well, now I just feel terrible. Valentina: We'll thank them if we get through this. Here we go! Cammie: Behind us! (Valentina grunts as she throws knife) ---- Ops officer: Forward forces taking heavy losses. Multiple security breaches throughout the base. Ma'am, reports of an explosion from upper computer core. Colonel Marin: Able, Hammer status? Able: Working. Please stand by. ---- Migas: What are you doing back here? Yaz: Migas, we need a lift to our transport. You're all in danger if we stay. Migas: Vamonos. ---- (engine whirring) (ominous music) Yaz: Thank you. Valentina: Can you fly it? (jets whoosh) Valentina: For a Union pilot, you're not bad. ---- (firing) (dramatic music) (guns firing) (missile whooshing) (clank) (Chase grunts) Weapons officer: Hammer engineering reports ready to deploy. Colonel Marin: Open it up. Target that behemoth and fire when ready. (heavy cannon firing) Cammie: Yeah! / Kazu: ?? (people cheering) (whooshing sound from Nanotech) (ominous music) (somber piano music) Cammie: No No! (Kazu grunts angrily) (missile explodes) Chase: Anvil Ops, Chaser. Come in. Tempest, Chaser? (music continues playing) Chase: Please, come in. (rumbling) Yaz: Chase, we need you! (music continues playing) (plane whooshing) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts